


VIEW

by thoughtsdemise



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fluff, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 21:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsdemise/pseuds/thoughtsdemise
Summary: Blurr works the bar as normal; Starscream admires from a distance.





	VIEW

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladydragon76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/gifts).



“You're wiggling again.” A stiffening of wings and frames but the head doesn't turn from where optics intently focused. “Why don't you go talk to him?”

This last comment does have narrowed optics swinging to a small yellow minibot that sat across from the current leader of Cybertron. Starscream huffs and shifts. He was tempted to tell Bumblebee to drag off but doing so always drew odd looks from the public. It was hard to explain the dead leader of the Autobots was haunting him for reasons unknown. Public image mattered now.

Starscream turns his attention back to the bar where his attention had been focused earlier. He smiles a bit as the soft lighting highlights the blue of Blurr's frame beautifully. Wonderful idea to gift those lights to the bar, Starscream congratulates himself. He bites his lip he leans his chin on his hand. His wings tick and wiggle as happiness soar through his spark. Let that little yellow fool comment all he wants. Starscream sighs and relaxes a bit more. His wings waving happily in the dark corner he sits as Blurr stretches to retrieve something from the top shelf.

Mm. What Starscream wouldn't give to runs his fingers over that beautiful frame. He huffs when he catches the knowing smile from Bumblebee in the corner of his vision. And while he hated to admit, he know the yellow fool was right. Eventually he was going to have to say hello. But for now he'd just enjoy the view.


End file.
